


Secret

by smerrw



Category: Arena of Valor (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, aov
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smerrw/pseuds/smerrw
Summary: Ilumia có một bí mật.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> 1 tháng 7 ngày
> 
> Mọi sự việc/chi tiết xuất hiện trong fic đều không có thật.

Nữ thần của Cung điện ánh sáng có một bí mật.

______

Ilumia đã từng có lúc nghĩ, mình có nên buông bỏ trọng trách trên vai?

Cô là học trò xuất sắc của pháp sư Edras lừng lẫy một thời, là người đã vượt qua tất cả, và bước tới đỉnh vinh quang bằng nhan sắc, tài trí thông tuệ hơn người phàm gấp bội lần.

Nhưng, có thật sự là thế không?

Ilumia vẫn luôn đau đáu trong lòng một mối suy nghĩ, rằng việc đứng trên ban công cung điện nghe tiếng cười nói của người dân réo rắt bên tai, rằng việc để nàng thiên sứ đội chiếc miện khảm viên ngọc tím óng ánh, rằng việc ngồi trên chiếc ghế dành cho bậc vua chúa loé ánh kim, rằng việc—

Rằng, đây có thật sự là một quyết định đúng đắn?

Ilumia không biết câu trả lời, cô cũng chẳng thể tìm được một câu trả lời sáng suốt cho mình, dù rằng cô vẫn luôn tự hào với trí tuệ của mình, dù rằng người dân vẫn ca tụng sự đa mưu túc trí của cô.

\- Ilumia?

Ilumia hé làn mi mệt mỏi của mình, bắt gặp một lọn tóc phảng phất hương hoa lài.

Lauriel đưa tay ôm má cô.

\- Ngươi ổn chứ?

\- À ừ, ta ổn.

Ilumia nhanh chóng chấn chỉnh lại biểu cảm của mình, lấy lại dáng vẻ kiêu ngạo vốn có của một nữ thần. 

Lauriel đăm đăm nhìn nữ thần của mình, con ngươi vẽ nên màu trời của nàng biểu lộ nhạt nhoà một thứ cảm xúc không thể nói rõ.

\- Đúng không?

Ilumia không trả lời.

Đôi tay đeo găng trắng tách chiếc miện khảm ngọc tinh xảo xuống.

\- Ngươi không ổn, đúng không?

Lauriel không biết vì sao mình lại nói thế.

Đôi mắt màu thạch anh dao động.

\- Vẫn vướng bận chuyện cũ?

\- Đây không phải chuyện cũ, Lauriel, và nó chưa bao giờ là chuyện cũ cả.

\- Một câu chuyện không có hồi kết chẳng khác nào một câu chuyện cũ cả.

Đại thiên sứ phẳng lặng đáp lời.

Nàng đã nghe câu này nhiều lần, và nàng chẳng thể hiểu được—

Nàng biết đối phương nghĩ gì, thậm chí đã từng chứng kiến việc nữ thần của Cung điện ánh sáng cao cao tại thượng là thế, cuối cùng lại chỉ vì một phút không kiềm được lòng mà khóc. Nàng biết những mối suy tư của Ilumia, biết từng cử chỉ, từng cảm xúc, từng suy nghĩ của cô.

Nàng biết, dưới lớp vỏ bọc kia thì cô cũng chỉ là một con người, không hơn không kém.

Nhưng đại thiên sứ không có nghĩa vụ, và cũng chẳng có ý định can thiệp vào chuyện hỉ nộ ái ố của loài người.

Lauriel vuốt ve mái tóc của người, đặt lên trán người một nụ hôn khẽ khàng.

—tại sao loài người ngu ngốc các ngươi lại thích tự chuốc hoạ vào bản thân mình đến vậy?

Nàng thì thầm.

\- Ổn cả rồi Ilumia, ta vẫn ở đây với ngươi.

Rồi chuyển dần từ những câu chữ thành những câu hát nhẹ nhàng.

Ổn cả rồi, Ilumia yêu dấu ạ.


End file.
